


Fix You

by bakanoapit



Series: Play, Pause, Stop [8]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/bakanoapit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entri #7: Fix You - Coldplay</p><p>[ Breaking News— Heiwajima Shizuo, 26, debt collector profesional, jatuh dari atap gedung berlantai 100 siang tadi. Ambulans datang 10 menit yang lalu dan sampai saat ini diberitakaan, kondisinya masih dalam keadaan koma. Orihara Izaya, 25, saksi mata di tempat kejadian memilih untuk bungkam. Polisi masih menyelidiki motif dari kejadian yang diduga bunuh diri ini dan mengumpulkan bukti-bukti terkait. Sekian breaking news. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita.

**#nowplaying:**

::

**Fix You  
**

_Coldplay_

::

_The tears come streaming down your face_

::

"Kau bisa melakukannya."

"Aku bisa _mencoba_ melakukannya."

"Kau harus bisa melakukannya."

"Tidak ada yang kemungkinannya 100 persen penuh dalam dunia kedokteran. Kau tahu itu."

"Kau dokter paling hebat yang kukenal, Shinra! Kau bisa melakukannya!"

Shinra, cowok berkacamata dalam balutan jas lab putih itu menggeleng pelan.

"Dengar, Izaya. Akan berusaha sebisa mungkin, oke? Aku tidak bisa memberimu kepastian apapun, tapi aku akan mencobanya. Dia sedang dalam kondisi koma sekarang. Kepalanya bocor. Banyak darah yang hilang. Otak bagian tengah tidak bereaksi terhadap apapun yang kami berikan. Dan satu-satunya tanda bahwa dia masih hidup adalah detak jantungnya yang makin melemah," dokter muda itu menelan ludah, "Ada yang tidak beres dengan patu-parunya. Aku— _kami_ —masih belum tahu apa. Mungkin akibat rokok, mungkin juga hal lain. MRI tidak menunjukkan ada hal yang aneh. Tapi entah kenapa, dia tidak juga bangun."

Izaya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Saat cowok bermata merah itu bicara kemudian, suaranya hanya sebatas bisikan.

"Kumohon. Kau harus bisa membawa Shizu-chan kembali."

::

_When you lose something you can't replace_

::

Belum pernah seumur-umur Izaya melihat Shizuo dalam kondisi yang begitu lemah.

Cowok yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai musuh itu terbaring diam di kasur putih ruang isolasi di rumah sakit bawah tanah Shinra. Matanya terpejam—sudah terpejam dari seminggu yang lalu dan sampai sekarang belum juga terbuka. Alat bantu pernapasan terpasang di hidungnya. Begitu juga dengan selang infus—yang entah sudah berapa puluh kali dia ganti. Suara ' _beep_ ' samar terus-terusan terdengar dari kardiogram yang terletak di sampingnya. Kalau bukan karena dia tahu pasti apa yang membuat cowok pirang itu berada di ruang itu, Izaya tidak akan percaya bahwa yang sedang dia lihat adalah Shizuo Heiwajima; sang Monster Ikebukuro.

Perlahan, Izaya melangkahkan kaki masuk.

::

_When you lose someone but it goes to waste_

::

 _'Lompat, Tuan Bartender. Atau pria_ manis _di sini akan mati._ '

Mata Izaya melebar. Tidak mungkin, ' _Kau bercanda! Ini gedung 100 lantai! Dia bisa mati!_ '

' _Ya. Atau kau, Orihara-san, yang mati,_ ' mulut pistol itu tertempel di pelipis Izaya, ' _Pilihan kalian._ '

Izaya menelan ludah, ' _Apa yang kalian mau? Uang? Informasi? Sebut dan aku beri._ '

' _Oh. Tidak, Sayang. Bukan itu maksudku,_ ' mulut cowok itu membentuk seringai, ' _Kau,_ ' katanya, ' _Atau dia,_ ' dia mengedik ke arah Shizuo, ' _Mata untuk mata. Nyawa untuk nyawa. Kau membunuh istriku, aku balas dengan... siapa dia? Partner? Teman?_ Pacar _? Hahaha. Satu di antara kalian harus mati._ '

Shizuo ada di tepi gedung. Dua setengah senti dari jatuh. Kenapa bisa begini, eh? Satu jam yang lalu dia masih melompat dari atap ke atap lain dengan Shizuo mengekor di belakangnya. Satu jam kemudian mereka sudah di ambang hidup dan mati. Yakuza itu tidak main-main, Izaya tahu. Kalau dia mengatakan bahwa salah satu di antara mereka _harus_ mati, maka itu yang akan terjadi.

Mata almond Shizuo bertemu dengan ruby Izaya. Dan cowok raven itu tercekat tanpa suara. Dia pernah lihat tatapan itu sebelumnya.

Izaya menggeleng, ' _Jangan, Shizu-chan. Jangan lakukan,_ ' bisiknya pelan, ' _Kumohon,_ jangan _._ '

DORR!

Nafas Izaya terhenti.

Peluru itu melesat hanya sesenti dari kepalanya.

' _Dalam hitungan ke satu, Tuan Heiwajima,_ ' katanya, ' _Kau lompat. Atau tembakan selanjutkan akan terarah ke informan manis ini._ '

Shizuo masih menatapnya. Izaya _masih_ menggeleng.

' _Lima._ '

' _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak._ '

' _Empat._ '

Matanya basah. Izaya bahkan tidak sadar kalau dirinya menangis.

' _Tiga._ '

Pelatuk dilepas. Shizuo bergeser lebih dekat ke tepi.

Seandainya Izaya tidak membiarkan Shizuo berada di dekatnya. Seandainya mereka tidak bersama. Seandainya dia tahu kalau wanita yang bunuh diri kemarin adalah istri dari yakuza ini. _Seandainya._

' _Dua._ '

Ujung bibir Shizuo terangkat, membentuk sesungging senyum.

Izaya memberontak.

' _Satu._ '

'SHIZUOOOOOOOO!'

::

_Could it be worse?_

::

[ Breaking News— Heiwajima Shizuo, 26, _debt collector_ profesional, jatuh dari atap gedung berlantai 100 siang tadi. Ambulans datang 10 menit yang lalu dan sampai saat ini diberitakaan, kondisinya masih dalam keadaan koma. Orihara Izaya, 25, sakti mata di tempat kejadian memilih untuk bungkam. Polisi masih menyelidiki motif dari kejadian yang diduga bunuh diri ini dan mengumpulkan bukti-bukti terkait. Sekian breaking news. ]

::

_Light will guide you home_

::

Semua itu salahnya.

Kalau dia tidak membiarkan Shizuo berhubungan dengannya—kalau dia tetap menjaga jarak dari Shizuo seperti biasanya, cowok pirang itu tidak akan berada di sini sekarang. Shizuo masih akan berkeliling di sepanjang jalan di Ikebukuro (dan tidak berbaring di ruang rawat inap milik Shinra), dengan pakaian bartendernya (dan bukannya baju pasien berwarna putih yang Izaya benci), rokok di sela bibirnya (dan bukan selang alat bantu pernafasan di sana), kemudian meneriakkan nama Izaya dan mengejarnya (dan tidak diam tanpa kata seperti ini).

Izaya menahan air matanya untuk turun.

Tidak pernah dia mengira akan menginginkan Shizuo seperti dia merindukan cowok pirang itu sekarang. Dia rela menukar apa saja— _apa saja_ , asal Shizuo bisa kembali padanya.

('Apa saja, Tuhan—kalau benar _Kau_ ada. Ambil nyawaku kalau perlu. Tapi kumohon, biarkan Shizuo kembali.')

::

_And ignite your bones_

::

Satu bulan berlalu dan Shizuo masih belum juga bangun dari koma. Shinra sudah patah semangat, Izaya tahu. Dokter muda itu berkali-kali mengatakan pada Izaya untuk bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk. ' _Dia bisa saja tidak sadar untuk selamanya, oke?_ ' Shinra berkata suatu kali, ' _Dan saat itu, aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku sudah melakukan semua yang kubisa. Jangan menyalahkanku. Jangan menyalahkanmu._ '

Dia menggeleng pada Shinra saat itu, mengatakan padanya bahwa tidak, dia tidak bisa tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Untuk yang ke entah berapa kalinya, Izaya duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Shizuo. Cowok yang dulu dia pandang sebagai orang terkuat, sekarang terbaring lemah hanya tinggal tulang berbalut kulit. Kalau boleh jujur, Izaya tidak sanggup. Dia tidak sanggup berada di dekat Shizuo—yang sekarang—tanpa merasa hatinya tercabik, nafasnya tercekat, dan matanya terasa panas.

"Shizu-chan. Shizuo," dia memulai.

"Aku bertemu Kasuka tadi. Dia bilang dia titip salam untukmu. Minggu ini Kasuka tidak bisa datang, Shizu-chan, ada syuting di Hokkaido katanya," Izaya sebisa mungkin membuat suaranya terdengar ceria, meski dalam hati dia ingin menjerit nanar, "Ah, lalu kau dapat salam cium dari Mairu dan Kururi. Ingat mereka, Shizu-chan? Adik kembarku. Cepat sembuh, kata mereka.

"Dotachin akan datang nanti malam, dan Erika, dan Walker. Kau pasti ingin menemui mereka juga, kan? Sudah lama kalian tidak bertemu. Dan ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu semua kegiatanmu, Shizu-chan. Kejutan, eh? Kalau kau sadar, kau pasti akan memukulku habis-habisan sekarang. Haha.

"'Penguntit,' mungkin kau bilang. Atau 'Kutu tengik sialan,' kan ya? Aku hafal, tentu saja. Aku tahu semua tentang Shizu-chan," Izaya menundukkan kepala, masih dengan tangan Shizuo dalam genggamannya,

"Ayolah, Shizuo. Satu bulan. Sudahkah itu cukup untuk pembalasan dendam?" Izaya berbisik pelan, "Kau senang melihatku tersiksa begini? Itu kah yang kau inginkan? Orihara Izaya ini menderita? Aku tahu kau mendengarkanku. Shizu-chan, kumohon. Kau monster. Saat aku sedang membutuhkanmu untuk menjadi monster, di mana kau?"

Izaya tidak menangis. Tidak. Dia hanya terisak kecil, dan ada debu di matanya, "Shizu-chan, ayo, _bangun_."

Cowok informan itu tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia membenamkan wajah di lengan Shizuo, tapi kemudian Izaya merasa ada gerakan. Buru-buru dia menegakkan tubuh, memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok di depannya.

Perlahan—sangat, _sangat_ pelan, sampai Izaya tidak sanggup mengambil napas—mata cokelat almond itu terbuka. Senyum tipis tersungging, "Hei... _flea_."

Dan tangis Izaya pecah.

::

 _And I will try... to_ fix _you_

::

**#stopplaying**


End file.
